


Fill the Void

by j_love1722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, F/M, Love Conquers All, Stydia relationship - Freeform, Violence, Void Stiles, Why can't they just be happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_love1722/pseuds/j_love1722
Summary: Theo Raeken had come for the were-coyote, the aggressive beta, the girl with voices in her head, and Void Stiles. Especially Void Stiles, and he was willing to do anything to get him to join his pack because this time, he was not leaving without him.





	

“I came here for Void Stiles,” Theo said from somewhere he could not see, “and I am not leaving here without him.” The laugh he let out echoed throughout the long, dark, eerie halls of the school they could all call their second home. Theo already knew the answer to his proposal as he had already asked him once before, but he was not giving up. “You are just so loyal,” he continued after a few moments of silence, “it’s actually getting on my nerves. A lot. Just release him, Stiles. Don’t you want to feel that power again? Don’t you want to feel strong and powerful?”

Stiles tried not to let those words get to him, words that he had said before to himself. “I am not playing this game with you, Theo. Scott is my pack! Let me out.”

He heard a sigh, following it in the direction of their chemistry classroom. “I guess you can go. I have something here to keep me occupied anyway.” His ears perked up, who did he have? “Isn’t that right, Lydia?” Theo chuckled under his breath. “She is going to scream for me, Stiles.”

He felt an anger begin to boil inside of him, anger he had not felt in a long time, then again, he could be playing a trick on him too. “You don’t actually have her, you are trying to trick me.” He stopped walking, trying to hear any sign that he had her, or anybody with him.

“Stiles,” he could hear her voice trembling in the direction of the room. He quickly dashed for it, not letting another word come out. When he opened the door, he looked into the dark room, he could not see anyone. “Stiles,” he heard her say again in the same tone. When he walked forward, he kicked something, hearing it slide across the floor. When he picked it up, his heart began to race and his eyes popped out of his head, anger pumping through his veins. Pressing the stop button, he crushed the recorder in his hand, a strength he did not know he had surging through him. 

“Where is she,” he whispered, perfect hearing indicating that he was right behind him, ready to attack. He waited two seconds for a response when he turned around, throwing the broken recorder at him which he dodged with ease. “Where is she,” he yelled louder, the veins on his neck pulsing. He could feel the rush of blood getting to his head at the same time that he felt his face flush. 

“Let him out,” Theo’s eyes turned yellow as he smiled, watching the transformation happen before his eyes. He showed his teeth as he smiled, preparing to fight the boy who ran with wolves. He chuckled the paler he got, dark circles beginning to form around his eyes. “You see, I knew the only way to get to you was through your girlfriend. It took some,” he pulled out his claws, dragging them softly across his throat, “mild convincing, but eventually she came through.”

Stiles could feel himself revert back to when he was possessed, but this time it was all him, and he loved the power. “What did you do to her?” he said, no longer yelling. His voice was calm, mellow even but darker. The tone sent chills up Theo’s spine. Yes.

“Let’s just say she did a little bit of screaming but that was over quickly,” he said, knowing that Stiles and his pack had been looking for the Banshee for a few days now. “You can call your search team and tell them that they can stop.” Theo laughed bitterly but quickly stopped when he saw his eyes, bloodshot red in comparison to his pale face and dark hair. His lips that had been filled with so much color before were now void of any sign of life. 

“I am going to rip you to shreds,” the boy said. Adrenaline running through his veins like it had done all those nights when Void had occupied his body. Within a second, Stiles was right in front of Theo, with a simple push the werewolf ended up on the other side of the hall, his body slamming against the lockers. Theo laughed, his voice dark and ringing in Stiles’ ears like a bell. Quickly, the pale boy walked over to the werewolf.

“This, right, here,” he coughed, still trying to catch his breath, “this is what I came for. Come on. Give me everything you’ve got.” Stiles grabbed him by the throat, dragging him up the lockers until his feet were dangling. 

He examined the werewolf carefully, wondering which part of him he wanted to destroy first. “You,” he whispered, anger spitting past his lips like venom, “you are going to wish that Scott had killed me when he had the chance.” He squeezed his throat harder, making the other boy gasp for breath, panic plaguing his eyes. 

Stiles pulled him away from the lockers only to slam him against the wall again. And again. And again. When he was satisfied, he threw him across the hall with ease. Watching as he slid on the ground like a hockey puck. The smile on the werewolf’s face did not go past him. He started walking towards him, eyeing closely as he transformed into the werewolf, his eyes glowing a bright gold. “I am going to rip to shreds.” He was about to pick him up by his t-shirt but the other boy was too fast.

“Not if I do it first, Stiles,” the other boy let out a coy smile before he lunged at him. Theo growled as he landed on top of him with a thump. With all of the strength that he could muster, Stiles flipped them so he was on top, and that was where it all ended. It was one punch after another, after the other. With each one he could feel blood oozing from wherever he hit. Both his mouth and nose were tainted red, his eye was beginning to swell up like a balloon. 

And Stiles loved the power. He got up off of him, dropping him, pacing back and forth at his feet. “Where is she?” he said as he stopped at his chest. When he did not get a response immediately, he picked him up and punched him in the stomach, watching him double over in pain. Feeding off of it without any guilt. “Where is she?” he yelled, bringing his face up to his own, watching the playfulness continue in the werewolf’s eyes only serving to make him angrier. 

He was healing surprisingly quickly. The young boy watched as the cuts and marks that he had made with his fist were quickly closing up. “You can’t win this fight, Stiles,” Theo said, a bloody smirk appearing on his face, “I will heal, always.” With that, he pushed the other boy away from him and threw a punch, landing him square in the cheek then another on the jaw. Each punch filled with greed and fury only making him stronger. Theo punched in him the gut and watched as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. “Join my pack. We could be doing better things than fighting each other.” He pushed him over with his foot and watched him hit the ground face up. He watched him, studied him, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. “If you don’t join, I will just have to kill you and find someone else to take your spot.”

Stiles let out a cruel laugh as he got up, a bruise forming on his cheek and jaw where he was hit. “I have embodied the soul of a thousand year old spirit,” his voice was slow, darkness enveloping every single world. “You can’t kill me,” the raspiness of his voice made Theo break out in goosebumps. Stiles straightened up and within a second stood in front of Theo, grabbing a hold of his throat once again and pushing him against the lockers, this time he was going to kill him. “Tell me where she is and I won’t make you go through the worst pain of your life.”

Theo opened his mouth to say something when they both heard the doors to the school swing open, footsteps getting louder the closer they got. “Stiles,” he heard his best friend call out. “Stiles, it’s okay.” He could hear their feet skid across the floor as they came to a halt, watching the scene unfold in front of them. 

“It’s not okay, Scott. It’s not okay,” he never took his eyes off of the werewolf in front of him, slowly gasping for breath. “He took her again Scott, he took her,” he could feel tears swell in his eyes from remembering the last time he had tried to take her and now he had actually succeeded because he wasn’t strong enough to protect her. “And now,” he squeezed his throat harder, watching with patience as the boy before him ran out of breath, “now he is going to pay for everything he has done to this pack.” He could feel all of the anger surging through him from the past year. “He drove us apart, he was the reason Lydia was in Eichen in the first with holes drilled into her fucking skull, blood everywhere,” the mental image of her lying there, helpless, catatonic, practically dead almost made him throw up. “He is the reason that she isn’t here right now and he won’t tell me where she is.”

“We found her, Stiles, just put Theo down, I will take care of him,” Scott began to inch closer to his friend. 

“You are lying,” he replied, looking over to his best friend. “You just don’t want blood on your hands but guess what it’s-”

“Stiles,” he heard a cry coming from the direction that Scott had come from, the clicking of her heels so familiar at this point he could tell anyone who asked exactly what shoes she was wearing. “Stiles, I am right here,” he saw her approach and stop abruptly, watching in horror as her boyfriend held up the boy who made her disappear for three days up against their lockers. “Let him go, Stiles,” she pleaded him, tears welling up in his eyes knowing that this was the nightmare he was afraid of, the one he always woke up to. “Let’s go home.”

The boy shook his head, confused. This was obviously a hallucination like the ones he had in junior year when Void had taken over his mind, shoving him into its deepest, darkest parts. “You aren’t real. He is trying to trick me, you aren’t real.” He turned his head back Theo, knowing exactly what to do. “I know what will make you talk.” He reached his hand towards his chest, clutching where his heart was supposed to be. “This isn’t your heart, is it, Theo? No-” he smirked as a panicked look started to plague Theo’s cool demeanor.

“Scott,” Lydia said, “do something! You can’t let him do this, it will ruin him.”

“What am I supposed to do? He won’t listen to me.”

Lydia thought, trying to rack her brain for ideas when she remembered. “He won’t listen to his friend but he will listen to his alpha. Do what you did last time.” Scott looked at her skeptically, “We don’t have time Scott, just do it.”  
Scott sighed and roared, watching as his friends and Theo shook with the force of it. He could hear the rest of their pack running towards the school to find out what was wrong. By the time he was done, Malia and Liam were both at his side, Stiles was on the other side of the hallway, a his expression voided of any feeling. He could hear Lydia start running to him.

“Stiles,” she said, taking his face in one hand and forcing him to look at her. “Stiles, are you okay?” There was nothing, no answer no sign of life. “Stiles,” she hugged him, digging her face into his chest as she cried. After a few minutes, she felt him wrap his arms around her, warmth coming back to his body. She pulled back, saying his name, relieved that he was with her and okay. She kissed him forcefully, not wanting to forget that feeling ever again. 

He pulled back abruptly. “You aren’t real,” he mumbled, remembering what Theo had told him about what he had done. “He said he-”

She pulled his hands up from her waist and took one palm. “Count your fingers, you aren’t dreaming.” Together they counted, reaching the number ten. No more than ten. She brushed her thumb against his cheek, minding the one that had started to bruise pretty badly. “You are okay. You are with me.”

“What do you want us to do with him, Scott?” the pair turned to find Liam and Malia grabbing Theo tightly by the shoulders, holding him up to Scott like a sacrifice. 

The alpha bared his teeth at him, a low growl forming in his throat. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt tightly, jerking him around until he was eye level with him. “Leave,” Scott said, his eyes turning red, “because if I ever see you in Beacon Hills again, you will be sorry.”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles spoke up, getting away from Lydia and towards the rest of the pack. “You are kidding me right? You will be sorry? He took Lydia, came back and tormented us after you started to trust him again, Scott.”

“Do you propose a better idea?”

“Kill him!” Stiles yelled, almost getting in Scott’s face. “Kill him so he does not do to some other pack what he did to us.”

“We don’t kill-”

“And apparently we don’t protect either! He is going to come back and pull the same stuff and then we are back to square one, or has he not proved that yet?”

“Stiles,” Lydia tried to interrupt.

“No,” he said, putting out a hand for her to leave him alone, “Enough is enough. And if you aren’t going to finish him off then-” Stiles could feel the anger again, the power that came with the anger. When he looked down he realized that his fist was clenched tightly, his knuckles getting white, his jaw clenching as well. He could feel himself losing control, but it was like watching a trainwreck. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

The whole pack looked at him with concerned eyes, wondering what his next move was going to be. “Maybe you should take five,” Malia said, knowing exactly what was going to happen if they let him stay here.

“‘Lia’s right. Lydia take him home,” Scott said, watching warily as his friend tried to process everything that was going on. Lydia nodded towards Scott and took Stiles’ hand, feeling him relax a little at her touch. Tugging him along behind her, he followed with little resistance and soon enough they had reached her car.

Silence sat heavily between them as they reached his house, neither of them willing to break it. Neither of them wanting to talk about what had happened, or could have happened. Even after she had put the car in park, neither one of them moved.  
“Do you want me to stay?” she asked softly, afraid that if she talked any louder she might break him. He looked at her, the dark circles still surrounding his eyes, the bruises on his cheek and jaw becoming more prominent. But she did not want to mention them unless he brought them up.

“He said you were gone,” he said, his voice low and raspy. “He said you were gone and I just lost it. I can’t risk losing you again.” He continued to look at his hands, that were bloodied and cut from the many times he had hit his face. “It was so easy to bring him back out.” He said, talking about whatever part was left of Void. “And it felt so good to be able to fight for something, fight to get answers so that I could find you. I don’t want to be weak anymore.”

Lydia tugged at his face so that he was looking at her and kissed his lips tentatively to which he responded with ease. “I love you,” she said when she pulled back, continuing to look into his eyes. “You have saved me so many times from so many things, you are not weak.” She smiled softly at him, sad green eyes looking into sad whiskey-colored eyes. “I am here and I am not going anywhere.” He kissed her again, and again. Neither one of them wanting to break away from the other. It was like that kiss was the only thing he needed to come back. 

It all felt right with her there with him. One day he would be able to overcome this power hungry demon just like she would one day overcome the voices in her head. But until then, there was him and there was her. They would fill the void.


End file.
